


tresno jalaran soko kulino

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Series: lapak aspirasi warga [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Self-Indulgent, Teasing, mentioned kijung, random javanese words and proverbs, semi lokal, they attend international school i guess
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: Tahu sih Yohan memang suka ngajak bercanda. Tapi kalau obrolan mereka sudah nyerempet-nyerempet Hangyul jelasdag-dig-dug serr. Apa Hangyul sudah pernah bilang kalau akhir-akhir ia sering merasakan getar-getar aneh tiap kali menyendiri bersama Yohan? Saat ini saja, ketika mereka sedang berdua di ruang kelas yang hampir kosong ditinggal para penghuninya pulang, mulai ada bisikan-bisikan gaib yang menyuruhnya untuk memainkan jari-jari Yohan dan mencubiti pipinya.Gawe opo(buat apa), Hangyul tanya.Gawe opo?
Relationships: Kim Yohan & Lee Hangyul, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Series: lapak aspirasi warga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490858
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	tresno jalaran soko kulino

**Author's Note:**

> prompt dari [kak siska](https://twitter.com/minumtehtarik). walau hasilnya jadi ngaco begini huhuhu. ditulis beberapa waktu lalu, baru repost sini.
> 
> selamat baca <3 huhu i lov yohangyul

Hangyul berkali-kali mendengar _paribasa_ , alias pepatah Jawa di lingkungan keluarga besarnya; sampai ia hafal beberapa dan memahami konteks penggunaannya, meski sebenarnya kemampuan bahasa Jawanya sendiri cukup dipertanyakan — apalagi terkait bahasa Jawa halus. Ia bisa menggunakan kalimat-kalimat dasar seperti _kula nuwun_ (permisi), _matur nuwun_ (terima kasih), _inggih_ (iya), _mboten_ (tidak), _sepuntene ingkang kathah_ (mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya), namun bila ia diminta untuk berkomunikasi dalam bahasa Jawa halus dalam 1 menit penuh saja, sepertinya Hangyul lebih memilih kabur dengan sepenggal kalimat “ _Nganu, kulo mboten ngertos … hehe._ ” (saya tidak tahu … hehe)

Karena itu, walau sehari-harinya ia tidak mau sok-sokan menginisiasi obrolan dengan orang, terutama yang lebih tua, dengan bahasa Jawa halus (ia menganggap itu sama saja dengan cari mati), ketika ada kawan yang tiba-tiba bertanya, atau mengangkat topik soal _paribasa_ — seperti ada tombol dalam diri Hangyul yang ditekan, membuat dia otomatis bergerak untuk menanggapi.

“Hah, gimana Han?”

“Ini lho. Kijung dapet pesan tertulis ' _witing tresno jalaran soko kulino_ ' di kolong mejanya, terus nge- _chat_ aku sambil bertanya-tanya artinya apa. Haha, ya ampun, gemes banget.”

Hangyul berkedip-kedip, memandangi Yohan yang duduk di hadapannya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ponsel penuh suka cita. Daripada dibilang kaget, lebih tepatnya Hangyul bingung. Sejak kapan Yohan — yang sehari-harinya kerap mencampuradukkan bahasa Indonesia, Korea, dan Inggris dalam percakapan, serta diduga khatam bahasa _slang_ kekinian, paham bahasa Jawa juga?

“Kamu tau artinya?”

“ _Witing tresno?_ ya tau lah, ini kan termasuk pepatah populer. Paling populer di kalangan anak-anak muda dibanding daftar pepatah lain dalam _Pepak Basa Jawa_.” Jelas Yohan santai, sambil sesekali mengecek notifikasi ponsel.

“Kamu baca _pepak_???” suara Hangyul meninggi beberapa oktaf, karena di titik ini dia tidak menyangka Yohan akan menyebutkan buku pedoman bahasa Jawa tingkat dasar yang ia bawa kemana-mana saat masih SD. Walau ujungnya saat beranjak dewasa, 90% isinya sudah kandas tergeser hafalan teori mata pelajaran lain, termasuk rumus-rumus eksak yang membuat Hangyul pusing dan kadang terpikir untuk _tutup buku mbukak terop_ (lulus sekolah buka tenda pernikahan) saja.

“Gyul, bundaku literally punya koleksi primbon dan _pepak_ yang isinya sering didongengkan padaku sejak kecil.” Yohan terkekeh geli, semacam baru sadar Hangyul terheran-heran mendengar fakta bahwa ia juga paham bahasa Jawa. “Nanti kalau aku punya calon pasti bunda bakal hitung _weton_ dulu, cocok apa enggak haha.”

“Hoo. hooo.” Hangyul mengangguk-angguk. Lebih karena ia tidak tahu harus memberikan reaksi seperti apa. Masa ia bakal tiba-tiba cek kemampuan Yohan dengan mengajaknya bercakap-cakap dalam bahasa Jawa? Dih, gaya amat. Hangyul jagonya cuma _ngoko lugu_ yang sudah campur-campur dengan bahasa gaul, bagaimana kalau tahu-tahu Yohan cuma bisa _krama inggil_? Hangyul maunya menggoda pakai “ _Awakmu kok iso ngguanteng nemen_ ” (kamu kok bisa ganteng banget), Yohan malah pakai “ _Njenengan kok saget buagus tenan_ ”, kan … jomplang. Hangyul tidak mau jadi badut dan malu sendiri dipanggil _njenengan_. Dipanggil _sampean_ oleh teman seumuran saja sudah bikin Hangyul panas dingin. Apalagi oleh Yohan. _Terutama oleh Yohan._

“Kenapa Gyul? _arepe ngomong Jowo karo aku_?” (mau ngobrol bahasa Jawa denganku?)

“—G, gak usah! _medokku mengko kumat_.” (aksenku nanti kambuh)

(Sayangnya, aksen itu terlanjur muncul dan membuat Yohan dan Hangyul tergelak bersamaan. Memang ya, sesuatu yang sudah dibiasakan sejak kecil akan susah hilang. Kalaupun sudah bisa dikendalikan, suatu saat bisa muncul juga tanpa diduga-duga.)

…

“Omong-omong, siapa deh yang ngirimi Kijung pepatah Jawa, apa maksudnya mau menyatakan cinta?”

Setelah bertukar cerita sebentar terkait pengalaman masing-masing dalam menggunakan bahasa daerah, Hangyul dan Yohan larut kembali dalam gosip terkini. Kijung adalah adik kelas Hangyul waktu SMP, yang juga sering ikut nongkrong dengannya di berbagai kesempatan. Anak itu berkenalan dengan Yohan waktu pertama masuk SMA; sengaja dikenalkan oleh Hangyul karena ia menganggap mereka bakal cocok. Dan ternyata benar, mereka jadi selengket lem G Korea — sampai-sampai Hangyul merasa terkhianati. (Wk. Nggak, Hangyulnya sih senang-senang saja orang-orang terdekatnya saling berteman.)

“Mana tahu? Kijung … kayaknya nggak pernah cerita punya _crush_ , atau ditaksir dan dikejar-kejar orang.” Yohan mengelus-elus dagu, mengingat-ingat apakah ada curhatan yang terselip. Jangan-jangan Kijung pernah cerita, tapi Yohan saja yang lupa akibat sengaja menganggapnya angin lalu.

“Kalau dia nulis begitu, berarti harusnya mereka terbiasa bersama dong, ya? siapa yang biasa bareng Kijung?”

“Ya kita, _bro_.”

“Lah. _Iyo bro_.“

“Parah. _Mosok awakdhewe gak ngerti_.” (masa kita gak tahu)

“Hmm … coba selain kita, siapa saja yang kamu ingat sering bareng Kijung.” Yohan mengetuk-ngetuk meja, mengajak Hangyul menggali lagi, siapa terduga pengirim yang membuat adik kelas mereka malu sekaligus gelisah dalam sekali waktu. Kalau ini bukan tentang Kijung, mungkin Yohan dan Hangyul tak bakal sepenasaran ini. Namun karena Kijung sudah mereka anggap seperti saudara sendiri, ada sepercik keinginan untuk membantu (bila memang orangnya lolos kualifikasi) dan menjauhkan (bila memang orangnya masuk dalam _blacklist_ ).

“Taeeun.”

“ _No._ dia galak.”

Hangyul mengernyitkan dahi. “Han, dia galak darimana coba? muka doang dia galak, aslinya gemes.”

“Gemes mana sama saya?”

 _Waduh._ Tahu sih Yohan memang suka ngajak bercanda. Tapi kalau obrolan mereka sudah nyerempet-nyerempet begini Hangyul jelas _dag-dig-dug serr_. Apa Hangyul sudah pernah bilang kalau akhir-akhir ia sering merasakan getar-getar aneh tiap kali menyendiri bersama Yohan? Saat ini saja, ketika mereka sedang berdua di ruang kelas yang hampir kosong ditinggal para penghuninya pulang, mulai ada bisikan-bisikan gaib yang menyuruhnya untuk memainkan jari-jari Yohan dan mencubiti pipinya.

 _Gawe opo_ (buat apa), Hangyul tanya. _Gawe opo?_

Baginya, berteman dengan Yohan sudah anugerah terbaik. Selama tujuh belas tahun, Hangyul bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang dan berteman dengan tipe orang yang berbeda-beda pula. Yohan adalah salah satu yang membuat perjalanan hidupnya begitu berkesan. Memasuki tahun ketiga mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam satu kelas, Hangyul mulai menyadari bahwa ia dan Yohan nyambung di banyak hal, mulai dari hobi, selera humor, tontonan favorit, penyanyi kesukaan — bahkan hari ini pun ia baru belajar bahwa Yohan yang itu ternyata sejenis dengannya, alias sama-sama paham bahasa Jawa dalam tataran dasar. Kenapa tidak dari awal saja mereka sama-sama tahu fakta ini? kan mereka bisa bebas mengobrol tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun di kelas, karena kebanyakan dari mereka siswa internasional yang lebih paham bahasa Indonesia dan bahasa luar, daripada bahasa daerah.

Tapi ya siapa Hangyul? Ia tidak punya andil apapun dalam permainan takdir.

Ia bahkan tidak meminta punya rasa aneh seperti ini. Oalah Hangyul, apakah pertemanan tidak cukup? _Kowe wis diwenehi ati, malah ngrogoh rempelo._ (kamu sudah diberi hati, malah mencari-cari ampela. terj: ngelunjak)

“Yang paling gemes di dunia ini adalah Dek Dodo, Han. Sudahlah.”

“Suka bener kamu, Gyul.” Yohan menjentikkan jari. Memang sekarang yang jadi idola terpanas di sekolah adalah anak bayi wali kelas mereka. Kalau beruntung, si bayi akan dibawa bersama kereta dorong dan menemani mereka belajar dari samping meja guru. Efektif membuat siswa di kelas tenang, tapi juga membuat mereka jadi salah fokus. (Buat apa lihat tulisan yang bikin pusing di papan? mending melihat Dek Dodo minum dot.)

“Tapi Gyul, kamu juga gak kalah gemes kok.”

E.

E.

_Eaaa._

Kalau Hangyul bukan tipikal yang rajin menyaring pilihan kata, mungkin saat ini ia sudah mengabsen isi kebun binatang. Lalu mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas alias penyalur ekspresi serbaguna: _juan to the cok._

Apa Yohan tidak capek membuat hati dan pikiran gonjang-ganjing mendadak? Raut wajah Hangyul sekarang boleh jadi nampak seperti orang tidak terkesan dan pura-pura bergidik mendengar pujian, namun batinnya kini sedang berteriak, detak jantungnya kini juga berdegup kencang seperti terkena efek _sound system_ dangdutan.

“Hehe. Serius nih, sebenernya daripada Taeeun, aku malah lebih curiga pada teman-teman Kijung di ekskul musik. Mungkin mereka nggak selalu _hang out_ bareng, tapi mereka ketemu terus kan.” Celetuk Yohan, kini dengan intensi yang lebih serius.

Ia bilang ' _I have nothing against Taeeun_ ' tapi ia hanya bisa melihat adik kelas mereka yang lain itu sebagai teman main Kijung, tak beda jauh dengan Kijung ketika sedang bersama mereka. Dugaannya justru jatuh pada anak-anak ekskul musik, seperti Yerim, Yuri, Soeun … yang sekali dua kali dapat project kolaborasi bareng Kijung. Hangyul yang masih mencoba menenangkan kondisi internal hanya bisa mendengarkan argumentasi kawan baiknya tersebut dengan seksama.

“Han ... kenapa kita nggak langsung tanya aja aja ke Kijung? dia pastinya lebih tau daripada kita.”

“Hee, iya juga ya.”

(Pada momen ini Hangyul berpikir keras, kenapa ia harus khawatir jadi badut di hadapan Yohan bila ternyata keduanya sama-sama badut begini … dasar)

“Ntar aku chat dia deh, atau besok saja sekalian, yuk bareng-bareng memecahkan kode.”

“Boleh, boleh.”

Usulan untuk bertemu lagi besok dimunculkan karena Yohan dan Hangyul sama-sama sadar hari sudah semakin sore. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai matahari tenggelam sempurna. Mereka harus segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing kalau tidak mau dapat omelan, kecuali bila mereka sudah izin kerja kelompok atau observasi lapangan terlebih dahulu.

“Gyul, kalau kamu mau ngobrol denganku pakai bahasa yang berbeda-beda … silakan.” Ujar Yohan dengan senyum lebar, sesaat sebelum mereka keluar kelas dan berpisah di jalan. Jarak rumah mereka tergolong jauh, jenis dan rute kendaraan umum yang mereka naiki pun berbeda, jadi percakapan mereka tidak akan berlanjut setelah ini, kecuali lewat _chat_.

“Oke. Hitung-hitung biar kemampuanku nggak luntur.” — karena bahasa itu, bila sudah lama tidak dipelajari dan digunakan, alamiahnya bakal hilang pelan-pelan dari ingatan, bukan? Apalagi jika fokus sudah beralih pada yang lain. Mirip-mirip dengan konsep perasaan pada seseorang lah, lama tidak dipikir perlahan bakal hilang juga. Hehe ... he. Masalahnya, kalau Hangyul tiap harinya bertemu dan berinteraksi dan bertatapan dan bertukar pikiran dengan seseorang tersebut … bagaimana rasa-rasa itu bisa hilang? Adanya malah semakin kuat, dan Hangyul makin sulit mengidentifikasi kelakuannya sendiri.

...

Saat Hangyul duduk di bus kota dan mengecek ponsel — yang dari sejak mengobrol dengan Yohan di kelas belum dibukanya sama sekali, ia langsung disambut dengan ratusan notifikasi. Dari keluarga, ada. Dari kumpulan grup yang ia ikuti dan terlalu sungkan untuk keluar, banyak. Ditambah pesan-pesan berisi saran dan rekomendasi dari aplikasi-aplikasi yang ia pasang. Sewajarnya bagi para pemilik ponsel pintar, lah. Setelah ia cek satu per satu, yang menarik perhatiannya adalah tiga pesan tak terbaca dari Kijung. Yang dikirim sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

 _Wah, ada apa nih?_ gumam Hangyul, sambil memencet pesan tanpa berpikir dua kali.

**Kijung** | 15:56  
hyung, cek ini deh

 **Kijung** | 15:56  
[ _attached photo_ ]

**Kijung** | 15:57  
tahu artinya?

Hangyul menyipitkan mata untuk melihat foto yang dikirim Kijung. Itu … tulisan tangan di atas _sticky note_ kuning yang pinggirannya sudah berlekuk-lekuk. Diperbesar sedikit, akhirnya Hangyul bisa baca dengan jelas.

' _Witing tresno jalaran soko kulino_ '

“Kan dia sudah nanya Yohan, kenapa pakai nanya aku lagi?”

Maka ia balas pesan itu dengan kilat, dengan harapan segera dapat Jawaban yang kilat pula dari Kijung.

**Gyul** | 17:08  
kamu udah nanya Yohan kan?  
tadi dia cerita

 **Gyul** | 17:08  
artinya cinta ada karena terbiasa, btw  
bisa dipake berbagai konteks sih  
cinta pada mata pelajaran, pada guru killer, pada karakter di film-film … wkwk [emoji badut]

 **Gyul** | 17:09  
googling aja kalau bingung

 **Gyul** | 17:09  
eh tapi serius dah siapa ngirimin kamu begituan? penggemar rahasia? cieee  
Kijungie dah gedeee ♡

 **Gyul** | 17:09  
penggemar rahasia cabang mana nich [wink-wink]

Ia harap Yohan tidak sedang bertanya juga pada Kijung detik ini. Nanti anaknya merasa ditodong dan ogah bercerita lebih lanjut, hehe. Sambil menunggu balasan dari Kijung, Hangyul mengambil _earphone_ dari tas dan memasangnya di kedua telinga, membuka aplikasi pemutar musik dan mencari-cari lagu rilisan terbaru. Ia sangat terbuka dengan genre yang berbeda-beda, tidak pilih-pilih juga meski _hip-hop_ menduduki posisi pertama. Kalau sedang istirahat, biasanya Hangyul dan Yohan bertukar rekomendasi musik, dan tak jarang mendengarkannya bersama. Mereka tidak terlalu paham istilah-istilah permusikan, jadi tidak ada sesi _review_ bersama seperti halnya ketika ia dan Yohan menonton siaran olahraga secara _online_. Paling-paling mereka otomatis joget saat dangdut _remix_ terputar, atau ikut melantunkan lirik tanpa mengecek benar salahnya.

Dulu saat lagu Akad milik Payung Teduh sedang ramai-ramainya diperbincangkan, ia dan Yohan nonton _official music video_ -nya sambil mewek, lalu janjian menjadikan _intro_ Akad sebagai _ringtone_ panggilan. Huh, ada-ada saja memang. Potongan-potongan memori bersama Yohan selalu berhasil membuat Hangyul tersenyum kecil, menerawang pemandangan sepanjang jalan dengan hati yang menghangat.

_Ting!_

Oh. Musiknya terinterupsi notifikasi baru.

… dari Kijung?

**Kijung** | 17:28  
nggak ada yang ngirimi aku …  
ish, ulah yohan-hyung nih pasti

 **Kijung** | 17:28  
aku tulis sendiri itu, nyalin quotes dari buku yang kutemuin di perpus -_-

 **Kijung** | 17:29  
tapi baguslah kalau ngerti

 **Kijung** | 17:29  
silakan merenunginya  
bersama yohan-hyung

Tunggu sebentar … maksudnya gimana.

Hangyul menggaruk-garuk rambut. Jadi Kijung tidak menerima pesan dari penggemar rahasia? tapi menyalinnya sendiri karena ia suka? otomatis … dia sudah tahu artinya, dong?

Lalu buat apa dia mengirimkannya ke Yohan dan Hangyul sekaligus?

Kalau modelan pertanyaannya semacam _“tahu artinya?”_ , jelas yang baca bisa salah tangkap. Dikiranya Kijung benar-benar tanya arti … padahal dianya cuma …

cuma …

**Gyul** | 17:32  
kamu ngerencanain apa, bocah

Perasaan Hangyul tidak enak. Perutnya mendadak mulas. Ia seperti bisa menebak isi balasan Kijung, namun ia 99% berharap tebakannya salah.

**Kijung** | 17:33  
nggak ngerencanain apa2 kok :o  
hanya mengingatkan

 **Kijung** | 17:33  
apa sebelum kalian lulus  
bakal terus jadi 'konco sak lawase'?  
ㅋㅋㅋ

Hangyul belum pernah cerita pada Kijung kalau ia bisa berbahasa Jawa. Jadi mungkin di ujung sana, anak itu kini sedang menertawakan kebingungannya mencari tahu arti di balik ' _konco sak lawase_ '. Namun salah, wahai adik. Hangyul di sini meremas-remas ponselnya dengan sebal bercampur malu. Sebal karena ternyata, ia tidak selihai itu dalam menyembunyikan perasaan, dan malu karena pesan Kijung barusan benar-benar tepat sasaran. Beberapa bulan lagi, ia dan Yohan bisa jadi akan berpisah. Tidak lagi bisa bertemu setiap hari, tidak lagi bisa rutin menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Dengan komunikasi yang bagus, di lingkungan baru mereka bisa tetap jadi _konco sak lawase_ (teman selamanya).

Tapi bukankah …

Hangyul diam-diam lebih ingin Yohan …

Jadi _konco urip sak lawase_ (teman hidup selamanya)?

…

**Kijung** | 17:38  
bosan dengan 사랑해요, hyung?  
bisa pakai 'aku tresno marang sliramu'~  
xixixi

 **Kijung** | 17:38  
nanti aku siap ngiringi  
pakai dangdut koplo

Seseorang, tolong pentung saja Kijung dengan _Pepak Basa Jawa_.


End file.
